xgenstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Motherload
Motherload is made by XGen Studios. Plot Gather resources and buy upgrades to dig as far as you can. You have to dig ores and sell them to raise cash, which you use to buy fuel, digger upgrades, explosives, and other supplies. you can only sell ore and buy items at the surface. If you run out of fuel, your digger explodes and you die (game over). There are more valuable (and heavier) ores as you go deeper into the mine. There are several types of Alien Artifacts which are of considerable value and appear randomly throughout the mine (below 950 feet). The values of ores playing Level 1 are: --- The values of Alien Artifacts (scored as cash) are: Dinosaur Bones - $1000 Treasure Chest - $5000 Alien Mummy - $10,000 Religious Symbol (ankh) - $50,000 Messages Depth guide Resource List Upgrades List (Goldium Edition) All of the last upgrades (Besides the MultiDrill) are automatically applied after finding the Ancient Scroll corresponding to it, which only appear between -3,700ft. and -7,300ft. Each time you start a new game or load a previous save, 1 random Ancient Scroll will appear. The upgrade will be saved with your game until you defeat Mr. Natas and start a new level, however the MultiDrill is permanent, as long as you didn't quit the game between getting the multi-drill and beating the boss.(This is quite harder than it seems.) Drills Better Drills allow you to drill faster. Rocks, however, can only be drilled through with the MultiDrill. Hulls Better Hulls grant more health before dying. Engines Better Engines allow faster movement and ability to fly upwards with more weight (minerals). The Hyper-Drive gives you infinite free teleports to the surface (press M) Fuel Tanks Fuel Tanks allow you to go longer without re-fuelling. The Fuel Integrator turns Gas Pockets into Fuel. Radiators Radiators decrease damage done by drilling into Lava and Gas pockets. The magma converter gives you ~$500 every time you mine a lava pocket. Cargo Bays Better Cargo Bays allow you to store more minerals before you have to either dump them or return to surface to sell them. The Portable Wormhole stores an infinite amount of minerals. Materials "teleported" still have weight. Purchasable Equipment^ ^Can buy more than 1 of each type of equipment at any time and does not weigh your pod down. ^^Cannot repair/refuel up to more than the maximum statistic that you are restoring of your current upgrade ^^^Minerals and Rare Items in the area of the blast will be destroyed ^^^^Dynamite, Plastic Explosives, Quantum Teleporter and Matter Transmitter can only be used if you are touching the floor of a level. You can play Motherload 98 more times after you defeated the Devil aka Mr. Natas in levels. You also get a Devil's head for each time you kill him. So there are in total 99 levels. Challenges Challenges are, as name suggests, are levels where you have a target to achieve. Every time challenge is completed, fuel is refilled, and hull is repaired. Also, every few challenges you get better equipment to make goal reachable. Completing all 12 gives a Multi-Drill if you start new game. Trivia The pod cannot drill upwards. *If you fly on a twelve-feet-high horizontal shaft,or anywhere with a ceiling, the height is raised +2ft, or in other words, -10ft below the soil above, but the propeller seems to penetrate the soil above. *Gas Pockets seem to take impact after digging exactly 5 ft into it.(e.g. surface -5500, effect -5505) *Lava Pockets actually deal damage TWO times seperately, meaning that if you press 'R' in between, there's a chance to survive it with a weaker hull(e.g. Bronzium). The total damage of the two 'sessions' is complete in one dig, which is explained in the article Dangers in game 'Motherload'. *Stock Fan's efficiency is 0%. *Rubies, Diamonds, and Amazonite may spawn at surface level at extremely rare occasions. *If a gas pocket is spawned above -3000 ft, it may even act as a hull repair, but this has almost zero chance. *It is safer to drill through lava when near the core, than to dig through blank soil as they are almost always filled with gas (minerals will never have gas pockets). *A rare glitch can be seen sometimes where a block of soil appears to be irregular, and once you get near or at it, it is revealed to be a mineral, or normal soil. Sometimes, it is just empty space. *Informal testing from many players, claimed the existence of gas pockets as high as -3800 ft, but the officially confirmed highest is around -4,700 ft. *If you die while fighting the boss, sometimes it will start all over again. The pod will be invisible, but smoke trails might be seen. If you take additional damage, you die naturally with the game over screen. *If you enter the fighting arena, but do not beat the boss, the game might think it is still in fight mode, and the health bar will remain there, and the ground will shake with an evil laugh from Mr. Natas. You cannot check inventory. If you save, load again, then receive another message, this might happen again, and there is no way to fix this without beating the boss and loading a new level. This was later fixed and you can leave the boss area and go back to normal moade. *There is an extremely rare glitch where, you beat the boss and the screen turns gold, but it wouldn't freeze and give you money for selling bits of the devil's parts. When this happens, you have to re-start the battle all over again. *Motherload uses a round-down basis, which means Ironium becomes worth $0 after Level 31. *The altimeter depth limit is not actually -5812 ft. It is -5812.5 ft, and since the game uses a round down basis(as mentioned above), it is possible to see '-5813 ft' in the altimeter when you hover''' just '''below the -5812 mark. The actual depth of Hell is -7187 feet, i.e. one level less than 7200 feet, the roof of Hell. *A rare glitch can be found where the game lags whilst mining a block, and end up going through the block with intent to mine, and end up underneath. *Flying upward into the sky results in no additional special events after the message from Mr. Dog at 10,000ft.: The background colors cycle through various shades and brightnesses of blue (from white to black, then back again), but no irregular or special events happen. (In just a matter of minutes, this user achieved an altitude of greater than +100000 ft in the sky and there was no altimeter malfunction throughout the flight; and note that this value is beyond the absolute value of the -66666 at which Satan is found.) *The maximum altitude, should you go there, is 27,850.000 feet, after which you unalterably transition to an abyss below Hell (from which you can only escape, in a hacked version, by flying another 27 million feet up to the floor of Hell, which can be penetrated at hacked upward speeds of 20,000 feet per minute). Category:Games